


No Escape

by Musical_Fandom



Series: Bad End Oneshots [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Attempted Murder, Bad Ending, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Mentioned Phantom Thieves - Freeform, Mentioned Takuto Maruki, Non-Graphic Violence, Psychological Horror, Royal's Bad End, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Fandom/pseuds/Musical_Fandom
Summary: "I just want to help." Akira said sounding desperate.Akechi laughed bitterly. "I think it's too late for that."
Series: Bad End Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168133
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	No Escape

**2/3/20XX**

Akechi sat at the counter in LeBlanc. Behind him he could hear the happy conversations of ~~the Phantom Thieves~~ his friends. In front of him stood ~~the traitor~~ Akira dutifully preparing coffee and curry for the large group.

It was a beautiful day. The afternoon was uncharacteristically warm for February but it was ~~suffocating~~ nice. The weather had made Akechi's bike ride to the cafe ~~painful~~ refreshing.

The group spent all day in the cafe just ~~wasting away~~ talking to each other. Akechi never left his spot at the counter to join the others, even when Akira eventually did. He looked at the group with ~~disdain~~ a fond expression. It really was a ~~horrible~~ perfect day.

As the group said their goodbyes Akechi lingered. He had no train to catch and no parents to scold him for being home late. After Morgana went upstairs to sleep only himself and Akira were left in the cafe.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" Akechi asked. Any warmth from the day was completely gone. Akira answered with a confused expression. Before he could ask what he meant, Akechi was already out the door.

In the safety of his own home, Goro Akechi grabbed a knife. He could feel Azathoth clawing at his mind trying to get a good hold on him like the others. Like he tried to get at LeBlanc. He couldn't let that happen. As he plunged the knife into his stomach Akechi wondered how far Maruki's reality would go to save him. Would he send help? Erase his actions? Or would he make the smart choice and let him die?

**2/4/20XX**

Akechi sat at the counter in LeBlanc and ignored the pain in his stomach. Behind him were ~~cowards~~ his friends and in front of him stood ~~the liar~~ Akira. Akira had again been tasked with preparing snacks and refreshments for the group. When he eventually left Akechi to join the rest of the group he looked tired. Akechi wondered ~~bitterly~~ idly why no one ever offered to lighten the load. 

As Akechi fondly watched his friends he recognized the sickeningly familiar feeling of something clawing its way into his mind. Didn't he have better things to do than watch some teens hang out?

Akechi excused himself early that day. The bike ride home was pleasantly warm just as it had been the day before and likely would be for a while. As he rode home at top speed the cars caught his attention. It seemed he wasn't the only one in a hurry to get home. Cars sped past him at a speed much faster than his own. The clawing feeling in his mind was getting to be too much to bear.

While he swerved his bike into the traffic he wondered how Maruki would react. Was there a way to save him before it was too late? Would he change history yet again? Would he finally let him make a choice? His musings were cut short by a truck colliding with him and his bike.

**2/5/20XX**

Akechi showed up at LeBlanc later than usual. He had to walk after ~~he~~ his bike was hit by a car. The man responsible offered to pay for the repairs which Akechi had politely accepted.

As Akechi entered LeBlanc he took his usual seat at the counter. It seemed that he had arrived very late as Akira was already at the booth with his friends. It was almost lonely sitting at the counter by himself but he was too ~~determined~~ stubborn to join them.

When the evening came to a close Akechi lingered. He knew could always catch a taxi if he missed his train. It's not like a perfect world would make him walk across Tokyo.

Akira stared at Akechi looking like he wanted to say something.

"How have you been?" He asked.

Akechi thought about his answer. Part of him wanted to lie but another part of him knew Maruki was listening. The ever present feeling of claws in his mind was proof of that. He considered his options before he answered.

"Everything's been _perfect_ Kurusu." Was what he went with. His voice dripped with resentment. He left before Akira could respond, just managing to catch the last train.

As Akechi entered his apartment he went to the drawers in his kitchen. He found himself unable to open them. He sighed and looked out the window to the city below.

Squeezing himself through the window wasn't the most dignified thing he'd ever done but appearances were the last thing on his mind as he hung from the side of his building. His grip on the window frame was the only thing keeping him from falling several stories. As the wind whipped his hair back into his face Akechi wondered how far Maruki was willing to go. When would he accept that he didn't want this? How long until he finally decided Akechi wasn't worth saving? He asked himself these questions as he let go.

**2/6/20XX**

Akechi arrived at LeBlanc as usual. He took his seat at the counter ignoring how sore everything felt. The night before he had embarrassingly fallen ~~out the window~~ down the stairs.

Akechi looked at ~~the coward~~ Akira but the other refused to meet his gaze. Behind him ~~the sheep~~ his friends whispered loudly about something. He didn't ~~care~~ want to eavesdrop. Akechi vaguely noticed Akira putting a cup of coffee in front of him before going to join his friends.

Akechi stayed the latest yet again. His coffee from earlier sat in front of him completely untouched as he stared at Akira. He suddenly reached out and stole his glasses off his face.

"I can't see without those." He said, sounding thoroughly unamused.

"Funny, you never had trouble seeing clearly before," Akechi started. He reached out to give Akira his glasses back but _accidentally_ dropped them. "I wonder what happened."

Akechi left before Akira could respond, _accidentally_ stepping on the glasses on his way out.

When Akechi got home he found himself unable to stand near the windows. A will that wasn't his own seemed to be forcing him away. He ignored it as he searched his briefcase. His hands found a familiar compartment. He'd (apparently) never used a gun in the real world but he had thought it wise to carry one around. Exiting the metaverse could be dangerous, you never knew who was watching. 

As he caught his reflection he was brought back to the engine room on Shido's ship. Back when he shot the puppet with his face. Back when he was determined to take back control of his life at any cost. He stared the puppet in the eyes and pulled the trigger.

**2/7/20XX**

Akechi arrived at LeBlanc with a pounding headache. The pain was made almost unbearable with Azathoth's constant clawing. He couldn't afford to let him in. He ignored everyone's concerned looks as he sat down in his usual spot.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Ann asked as she stood up from her spot at one of the booths.

"It's nothing I can't handle." He said with considerable effort. Even thinking was painful and difficult in his current state.

"Let us help you." Akira demanded. His tone left no room for debate. The light reflected off his ~~cracked~~ glasses in a way that slightly obscured his eyes. Akechi just stared at him for a moment before anger kicked in. 

Before anyone could get another word in he stood up and walked out. People might have called out after him but he couldn't hear them. Between the rage and the pain all his senses seemed to be dulled beyond an acceptable level.

His position on the train tracks was only partially accidental. He had tripped early instead of when he wanted to which gave him plenty of time to escape. As he laid there listening to the defending sound of an oncoming train, feeling the ground tremble with its arrival, a voice that wasn't his own screamed at him to save himself. He wasn't entirely sure if it came from his mind or the terrified people around him but it didn't really matter in the end. Nothing mattered as long as Maruki was in control.

**2/8/20XX**

The ride to LeBlanc was surprisingly cold. Akechi hadn't even realized the temperature could be anything less than pleasantly warm. The cold metal of his newly repaired bike was uncomfortable even through his gloves.

Today he was the first one at LeBlanc. As he took his usual seat he didn't miss how Akira stared at him.

"Do you need a picture Kurusu?"

"Are you feeling better?"

"What do _you_ think?"

A tense silence settled over the room. Akira looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't. Eventually the silence was broken by the rest of the group. Everyone else seemed to have forgotten the incident yesterday.

Akira took his place with the others as soon as they came in. He could hear their ~~annoying~~ happy conversations going on behind him but he wasn't paying attention. He would rather be anywhere else than with these idiots. He would wonder why he even bothered if the constant presence of Azathoth didn't serve as a reminder. 

As he looked around the cafe for some sort of distraction he spotted a knife that had been carelessly left out. A voice almost as loud as his own screamed not to do it but he ignored it as he grabbed the weapon. It was dull but it could definitely do some damage. Despite his best efforts he found himself unable to turn the knife on himself. He could feel Azathoth's claws sinking deeper into his mind. As he sat there unable to do anything to himself he looked at the group behind him. 

Akira was happy to see him. He looked almost relieved. All that dissapeared when he felt the knife in his abdomen. Akechi could vaguely hear the screams of the others. Everything seemed so far away. It hardly registered when he was forced to the ground. The entire time he kept eye contact with Akira, ignoring the panicked world around him. He had no idea how much damage he'd done to Akira but it was serious enough for paramedics. He didn't even remember what, if anything, came after.

**2/9/20XX**

When Akechi arrived at LeBlanc Akira refused to make eye contact. He had to wonder how much of the previous day the other boy remembered. Everyone else greeted him like nothing had happened. Akechi noticed how Akira took extra care to put away the knife he used for the curry.

When the day came to a close Akechi was the last one to leave. As Akira cleaned the cafe for the next day it was clear that he was trying to ignore Akechi's presence. He wondered what happened to Akira yesterday. Had he died? Was it even serious? How much did he know?

When Akechi arrived at his apartment he was exhausted. The constant fight against Maruki's influence was getting harder each day. Something in his mind urged him to give in and he tried his best to ignore it.

Akechi looked around his apartment. The gun was gone, the knives were gone, and he couldn't bring himself to even look out the window. He was considering his options when his eyes landed on a box of matches. The presence in his mind begged him not to but it was too late.

**2/10/20XX**

Akechi was physically and mentally exhausted when he arrived at LeBlanc. It felt like his mind was being ripped open and there was hardly anything he could do to stop it. The painful burns on his arms only added to his miserable condition.

He didn't miss the concerned looks he got as he walked through the doors. His injuries may have been hidden but he knew he looked terrible.

As he took his usual seat Akira put a coffee in front of him. The heat reminded him of the night before when he ~~set his apartment on fire~~ burned himself while cooking. Akechi could hear the others behind him saying something but he was too tired to concentrate on them. The coffee did little to energize Akechi, after multiple cups the world still seemed dull and fuzzy around the edges.

Akechi was the last one to leave. He hadn't even noticed that it was just him and Akira left in the cafe at first. He felt so sluggish, it was difficult to perceive what was going on around him. It didn't help that his mind was being torn apart by a monster. As he got up to leave he was blocked by Akira.

"Why don't you stay here tonight?" It was less of a question and more of a command.

Akechi examined him. The way the light reflected off his glasses made it difficult to read his expression. Had he already forgotten when Akechi tried to kill him or worse, already forgiven him?

"I'm worried." He continued.

Akechi would laugh if he wasn't feeling so terrible. Now he was worried?

"I don't need your pity Kurusu." He snapped back. He tried to walk past him but was stopped again.

"I just want to help." He said sounding desperate.

Akechi laughed bitterly. "I think it's too late for that."

When Akechi got home his tired mind told him to just sleep for once. He couldn't be sure if it was really himself making the suggestion or not but it sounded nice. He was too tired to fight with himself or Maruki right now. That night he slept for the first time since Akira sold out reality.

**2/11/20XX**

Akechi sat at the counter in LeBlanc. Behind him he could hear the happy conversations of his friends. In front of him stood Akira dutifully preparing coffee and curry for the large group.

It was a beautiful day outside, the kind that people were becoming accustomed to. It was pleasantly warm for the season. The weather made Akechi's bike ride to the cafe quite refreshing.

The group spent the day chatting and enjoying each other's company. At some point Akira left Akechi alone at the counter to join the larger group. In his mind a voice louder than his own urged him to join his friends in the booths. He looked at the group, did he really have a choice?

As Akechi took a seat next to Akira he looked happy and relieved. He could feel Azathoth's grip tighten on his mind. Looking at his friends brought feelings of contentment. He knew it wasn't real but that didn't matter, nothing mattered as long as Maruki was in control.


End file.
